It's not Christmas without you
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: What happens when the guys leave Rouge, Amy and Blaze alone just before Christmas. Will Sonic keep the promise he made to a certain rosette hedgehog


The snow fell gently all around the city of the eastern side of the city was a dense forest, in the middle of the forest was a clearing. The clearing contains a huge house and three figures of pink, white and purple can be seen running towards it. these three figures are none other than three female members of world famous hero group Team Sonic.

The door slams shut as the girls try to keep the heat in their house. "Bbbrr it's cold out there" the albino bat said shaking her wings to rid herself of the snow that camouflaged itself so well against them and away from her outfit containing a long sleeved teal jumper with white skinny jeans. "Well it is late December Rouge" a light purple cat replied while removing her coat revealing a elbow length purple top and jeggings. "I know that Blaze" Rouge retorted rolling her eyes. "Come on you two this isn't the time to be fighting. It is Christmas after all" the last of the trio interrupted while hanging the three coats up. A bright pink hedgehog wearing a long sleeved red jumper with a black belt and black skinny jeans. "We know that Amy" Blaze replied grabbing her bags and making her way up the stairs, bat and hedgehog in tow.

"So what's the plan now then" Rouge asked as they stopped outside her bedroom door. "Well how about we warm up first then get to decorating" Amy offered. After a quick agreement Blaze and Rouge head to their rooms while Amy heads to the top floor.

Amy opens the door to her room and puts her bags down and looks around. Her room was quite simple just deep red walls with a cream carpet. A wardrobe and Bed with white covers and photos of her and the teams adventures. The hedgehog then walked toward her balcony and pushed open the doors and stepped out into the crisp night air. Amy leaned on the railings and looked up at the dark sky, she sighed knowing that Christmas was in two days and the rest of the team weren't going to be their to spend it with her, Blaze and Rouge. Cream and her mother Vanilla were out of town visiting family and the guys were out on a mission. She wanted to spend Christmas with one person. Sonic the hedgehog. Her best friend. They met when they were eight and she started to chase him but when she turned nine she gave up and the two became closer than anyone would have thought possible.

Now the pink hedgehog gazed at the stars with so many unanswered questions in her head. The one grasping her full attention being.

Why didn't the guys let her and the others go? I mean it's just Eggman he's not that big of a threat is he?

Amy moved her attention to her left to the other balcony the one owned by the same speedster that was giving her a headache. His balcony looked so dark and lonesome compared to hers. She absentmindedly fingered one of the fairy lights wrapped around her railings. He had helped her put them up, almost falling of in the process. She smiled at the memory then realised she had to help the girls decorate the house. Amy knew they missed the guys too but they also knew that she was upset that Sonic broke his promise. He had promised her that they'd spend Christmas together as a team and she knew that he never broke his promises, this left Amy holding onto a thread of hope that in the two days remaining he and the rest of the team would appear on their doorstep.

As she made her way down she heard Blaze and Rouge talking.

"Are you sure this will work" this was Rouge, her normally smooth voice laced with doubt

"Yes i'm sure and they are on their way" this was Blaze her voice still the same drowned in wisdom that foresees her age

Amy decided to make herself known "hey guys what's going on". "N-nothing" Blaze stuttered gaining herself a suspicious look from Amy that was quickly swept away by Rouge. "So are we going to sit around all day and not do a thing or are we going to decorate this place" she said while dumping a box on Blaze's lap leading to an annoyed stare from the feline but she ignored it.

"Alright we will but first" Blaze said while putting the box down the walking over to Amy and placing a hand on her shoulder "are you ok Amy". "Yeah i'm fine I just miss them" the hedgehog said dismally. " And by them you mean him don't you" Rouge said walking up to the pair.

Amy looked at her closest female friends and with tears in her eyes said " It's just he promised" she trailed off then hanging her head. Blaze and Rouge exchanged worried looks which soon turned into knowing ones.

"Well how about we get started" Blaze said once again taking the box in her arms. "While we listen to some tunes" Rouge finished going over to the stereo and choosing a track "Care to lead Amy" Rouge offered smiling at her friends blush. "I don't sing" Amy said

"Come on Amy us and pretty much the entire team have heard you sing" Blaze Blaze countered.

Amy gave up as the song came on and she started singing.

Carolers singing, Sleigh bells are ringing

It's that time of year

Everyone's toasting chestnuts are roasting

Christmas time is here

Amy walked over to the fire place and picked up a photo of the team off the shelf. She looked at her and Sonic he was giving her a piggyback as was all the guys for the girls like Tails and Cream, Silver and Blaze, Rouge and Knuckles (much to Knuckles' protesting) and Shadow standing in the middle smirking at Sonic's blushing face.

Something's missing and i'm wishing

Wishing that you knew

How much it would mean to spend

This Christmas time with you

Rouge took over

So if you feel it coming

Then Blaze

On this special day

They both started dancing as they sang together

Just trust your heart don't let your head get in the way

Amy joined in as they all sang the chorus

Cause it's Christmas

And the start of something new

Well it's Christmas

And I hope you feel it too

Amy once again took the lead

Candy canes and mistletoe

Rouge hung a sprig of mistletoe on the doorway

Jack frost nipping at your nose

But all of it means nothing

The girls sang the harmony

Without you

Without you

Amy starts decorating the tree while Rouge and Blaze look out the window and see a bright white star.

Just for a minute you get a feeling

Look up in the sky

Santa's here so get in the spirit

Just give it a try

Children beaming and i'm dreaming

Hoping that it's true

Oh how much it would mean to spend

This Christmas time with you

Blaze and Rouge sang their lines while exchanging smirks as they see the X-Tornado land next to Tails' workshop and Six figures running to the door

So if you feel it coming

On this special day

Just trust your heart

Cause I can't wait to hear you say

Blaze and Rouge slowly make their way to the door leaving Amy to turn the Christmas tree lights on and sing the chorus

That it's Christmas

And the start of something new

Well it's Christmas

And i hope you feel it too

Suddenly a new voice sings the bridge and Amy turns to the doorway to see the rest of the team there but her eyes landed on a Cobalt blue hedgehog singing in the middle of the living room

Everyone together sings

Silver bells and garden rings

But all of it means nothing

Amy runs towards Sonic and pulls him into a hug as they continue to sing

Without you

The rest of the team starts singing (except Shadow and Knuckles) as embraces are shared and the final decorations are put up and Amy and Sonic break from their embrace and start joining their friends.

It's not christmas

Without you

It's not christmas

Without you

It's not christmas

Without you

"So... did you miss us" a white hedgehog dressed in jeans and a dark green jumper said while smirking. His reward was getting tackled in hug by Blaze while she was shouting something into his shoulder that sounded like "stupid Question Silver".

"So Knuckie couldn't stay away from me huh" Rouge said making her way towards a red echidna dressed in a brown jacket in jeans. "Don't get your hopes up batgirl" Knuckles replied turning to help her with the decorations.

"Hey Ames why you looking so glum" Sonic asked leading said hedgehog toward the stairs. "Nothing" she replied walking ahead. Sonic sighed as an awkward silence set in.

They made their way to Amy's door and she was just about to enter when Sonic stopped her. "Amy if something is bothering you, you know you can always talk to me right" The rosette hedgehog turned and stared into the gentle lime green eyes she's come to know so well and all she saw was care and sincerity.

Sonic stared open-mouthed as her reply came

"Not with this Sonic"

Before he could say anything he was greeted by the sound of a door closed in his face.

He sighed and made his way into his own room and straight onto the balcony. He had to admit it was dull just a plain white wooden balcony but it gave him a lovely view of the stars and the forest surrounding the house.

Without a second thought Sonic launched himself into the air and he landed on the roof thinking about what Amy had meant. He couldn't remember doing anything to hurt her not that he wanted to at all. He sat there for what felt like hours trying to figure out what had Amy annoyed at him.

His ears detected a small sound of a door opening he looked down from the top of the roof to the Sparkling balcony that mirrored his own.

The object his thoughts were troubled by was standing there, She was putting all her weight on her arms as they held the railing. Sonic could see she looked deep in thought but he also noticed her knuckles turning white from the grip she held on the railing.

"You know I don't think the railing can withstand that much pressure" he said cooly as he jumped down next to the female.

Amy just sighed as she turned to give him a look that clearly read "what".

Sonic perched himself on the railings as he started to talk "Ok what's got you so riled up"

"nothing"

"I don't believe that for a second Amy please tell me I want to help"

Amy hesitated before saying so low it was barely audible but Sonic managed to hear "It's just you promised"

"Promised what Ames"

"That you'd be here for Christmas all of you so we could spend it as a team but you and the guys just take off without so much as a goodbye to go on a mission that me Rouge and Blaze could have helped with" She ranted while tears were in her eyes as she finished "Why didn't you let us come"

Sonic sighed as he could see her body tremble to try and keep her tears back "Amy listen I know I promised we would spend Christmas together but we're here now aren't we so that's all that matters, I mean i know we only have two days left but I'm here with you now isn't that what you wanted" he said staring at her with a soft gaze.

"I-i never s-said that i wanted to spend Christmas with just you I-" Amy stuttered but Sonic cut her off

"Come on Ames i know there's still a little bit of your eight year old self in there somewhere" he joked standing up. He was about to continue on about their cat and mouse relationship but Amy silenced him by hugging him.

"Thank you Sonic I knew you wouldn't break a promise" she said resting her head on his shoulder as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not to you Ames not to you" Surprising even himself with those words he tightened his hold on the rose hedgehog he held close as if letting go would mean she would float away as elegantly as the snowflakes that fell around them.

"You know what" Amy pulled back slightly to look at Sonics face as she said softly "It really isn't Christmas without you" They both gazed into each others eyes as all the unspoken problems were exchanged between them.

The moment was ruined however when the sapphire speedster suddenly remarked "Cheesiest line ever".

Amy huffed and spoke in a tone that was purely banter "Sonic the hedgehog you really know how to ruin a moment" she playfully slapped him on the arm and laughed as he started to rub it and said "Ow ok that could have passed off as one one of Knuckles' punches". They both glared at each other before bursting into hysterics.

If one was to stumble upon that clearing they would find a house that was alive with festive spirit and filled with friendship but no bond was stronger than the one shared by two certain best friends who could be heard laughing and talking for most of the night.


End file.
